Keraban Uparty/Część druga/Rozdział VIII
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Gdy się to działo, Keraban wziąwszy na bok Van Mittena i Ahmeta, miał z nimi rozmowę dowodzącą że niepoprawny ten człowiek zapominając najzupełniej o swojem bardzo chwalebnem postanowieniu, aby nigdy i o nic się nie upierać, postanowił sobie narzucić drugim swój sposób widzenia i postępowania. – Moi przyjaciele, rzekł, ten sędzia czarownik jest po prostu ostatnim niedołęgą. – Dlaczego? zapytał Holender. – Bo któż zabroni przestępcy, czy też przestępcom, nam naprzykład, przesunąć rękę ponad kozą, nie dotykając jej grzbietu? Gdyby ten sędzia miał choć trochę rozumu, byłby przynajmniej zażądał światła dla niedopuszczenia podejścia… Ale tak po ciemku… to prosta niedorzeczność!… – Rzeczywiście, rzekł Van Mitten. – Otóż ja tak właśnie zrobię, rzekł Keraban, i proszę pójdźcie za moim przykładem. – Ależ, kochany stryju, rzekł Ahmet, wiesz przecie że dotknąć jej grzbietu czy nie, koza nie zabeczy tak dobrze dla niewinnego jak i dla winowajcy. – Rzecz prosta, Ahmecie; ale ponieważ ten sędzia jest tak ograniczony, pokażę mu że mam więcej rozumu, i nie dotknę się kozy… Proszę bardzo, postąpcie tak samo. – Ależ stryju… – Tylko bez opozycyi! zawołał Keraban, zaczynając się niecierpliwić. – Jednakże… rzekł Holender. – Van Mitten, pamiętaj że nigdy ci nie przebaczę, jeźli okażesz się tak… naiwnym, iż dotkniesz ręką grzbietu tej kozy. – Niech i tak będzie, nie dotknę ani nawet rogów lub ogona, aby ci się nie sprzeciwiać, przyjacielu Kerabanie, tem więcej że po ciemku nikt tego nie dostrzeże. Już większość podróżnych poddała się próbie, a koza nie oskarżyła nikogo. – Na nas kolej, Brunonie, rzekł Nizib. – A! jakże ograniczeni są ci mieszkańcy Wschodu, żeby też kozie powierzać wydawanie wyroku, rzekł Brunon. I obaj z kolei głasnęli kozę po grzbiecie – nie zabeczała. – Ależ koza milczy uparcie, panie sędzio! zawołała pani Sarabula. – Czy to żarty? krzyknął z kolei Yanar; przestrzegam że to rzecz nader niebezpieczna stroić sobie żarty z Kurdów. – Cierpliwości! rzekł sędzia, złośliwie mrugając oczami, jeźli koza nie zabeczała, to dowód że przestępca nie dotknął jeszcze jej grzbieta. – Tam do licha! mruknął Van Mitten, nie mogący sam pojąć miotającego nim niepokoju, myśmy już tylko zostali. – Na nas kolej! rzekł Ahmet. – Tak… ja pójdę najpierw, odpowiedział Keraban; a przechodząc pomiędzy Ahmetem i Van Mittenem, szepnął: pamiętajcie, nie dotykać! I przesuwając ręką po nad kozą, nie dotknął jej wełny. Koza nie zabeczała. – Jakoś dobrze idzie! rzekł Ahmet. I naśladując stryja, zaledwie lekko dotknął grzbietu kozy. Nie zabeczała. Przyszła kolej na Holendra, który ostatni z obecnych miał poddać się próbie. Przysunął się więc do kozy, zdającej się spoglądać na niego z podełba, ale wierny danemu przyrzeczeniu, przesunął rękę po nad grzbietem zwierzęcia. I teraz koza nie zabeczała; jednogłośnie „oh!” zadziwienia, i „ah!” zadowolnienia rozległo się wśród otaczających. – Koza pana jest głupie bydlę i nic więcej! krzyknął grzmiącym głosem Yanar. – Nie poznała złoczyńcy! krzyknęła pani Sarabula, a jednak jest tu obecny skoro nikt nie mógł się oddalić. – Pociesznie śmieszny jest ten sędzia ze swoją kozą! przedrwiwał Keraban do Van Mittena. – Biedna koza! rzekła Nedia do swej pani, pewnie zrobią jej coś złego za to że nie poznała przestępcy. Wszyscy zwrócili wzrok na sędziego, którego złośliwością błyszczące się oczy, błyszczał w ciemności jak dwa rozżarzone węgle. – A teraz, panie sędzio, rzekł Keraban z odcieniem szyderstwa, skoro śledztwo już ukończone, sadzę że możemy wszyscy przejść do swoich pokoi. – Nic z tego! krzyknęła rozłoszczona pani Sarabula; nic z tego!… napaść miała miejsce… – Eh! pani Kurdystanko, przerwał cierpko Keraban, nie masz przecie prawa wzbraniać uczciwym ludziom udać się na spoczynek, skoro im się chce spać! – Strasznie górnym tonem przemawiasz, panie Turku, rzekł Yanar. – Mówię tonem właściwym, panie Kurdzie! odparł Keraban. Skarpant który już był w obawie, że ułożony przez niego plan się nie powiedzie, skoro winowajcy nie zostali odkryci, przysłuchiwał się z zadowolnieniem rozpoczętej sprzeczce między Kerabanem i Yanarem, z której wyniknąć mogły jakieś sprzyjące jego zamiarom następstwa. Jakoż sprzeczka się zaostrzała, a Keraban naraziłby się raczej na uwięzienie i potępiający wyrok, byle na włos nie ustąpić. Ahmet nawet wysunął się aby stanąć po stronie stryja, gdy wtem sędzia rzekł poważnie: – Stanąć w szeregu, i niech przyniosą światło! Kidros z pośpiechem spełnił rozkaz. Za chwilę czterech posługaczy z karawanseraju, weszli na dziedziniec z zapalonemi pochodniami. Zrobiło się jasno. – Niech każdy podniesie w górę prawą rękę! rzekł sędzia. I wszyscy wznieśli ręce do góry. Wszyscy mieli zasmolone dłonie i palce, wszyscy prócz Kerabana, Ahmeta i Van Mittena. To też wskazując ich trzech sędzia, zawyrokował: – Oto są winowajcy! – Co!!! krzyknął Keraban. – My!!! zawołał Van Mitten. – Tak, to oni, rzekł sędzia. Mniejsza o to czy wierzyli w to lub nie, że koza ich wyda, ale to pewna że poczuwając się do winy, przesunęli rękę po nad nią, zamiast pogłaskać grzbiet wysmarowany sadzami. Tak więc sami się wydali. Rozległ się szmer nader pochlebny dla dowcipnego sędziego, a Keraban i towarzysze jego stali mocno zmieszani. – A więc to ci trzej przestępcy, rzekł Yanar, poważyli się przeszłej nocy… – Za pozwoleniem! zawołał Ahmet, przeszłej nocy byliśmy o dziesięć mil od karawanseraju w Risar. – Jakiż na to dowód?… rzekł sędzia. W każdym razie, wy to przed godziną probowaliści zakraść się do pokoju tej szlachetnej damy. – No! tak, zawołał Keraban, rozgniewany że dał się złapać w zastawione sidła, tak rzeczywiście my weszliśmy na korytarz… ale przez prostą pomyłkę, której przyczyną stał się jeden z posługaczy karawanseraju. – Doprawdy? odrzekł szydersko Yanar. – Tak jest, wskazał nam pokój tej pani, jako przeznaczony dla nas – Nie wywiedziesz nas w pole, rzekł sędzia. – Masz tobie! będzie teraz ciepło stryjowi, synowcowi i memu panu z nimi, pomyślał sobie Brunon. Pomimo całej swej buty i pychy, Keraban zmieszał się rzuconem w oczy oskarżeniem, a cóż dopiero gdy wskazując jego, Ahmeta i Van Mittena, sędzia zawołał: – Odprowadzić ich do aresztu! – Doskonale! Wziąć ich do kozy! wołał Yanar. I wszyscy podróżni i służba karawanseraju, zaczęli powtarzać jednogłośnie: – Do kozy… do kozy… Skarpant cieszył się niewymownie a takiego obrotu sprawy. Zaaresztowanie Kerabana, Van Mittena i Ahmeta, przerywało podróż a tem samem opóźniało zawarcie małżeństwa. Lecz co najważniejsze rozłączało Amazyę z jej narzeczonym, ułatwiając tym sposobem porwanie Amazyi, z lepszem niż pierwsze powodzeniem. Ahmet także odrazu zrozumiał wszystkie te następstwa, i uczuł wielki żal do stryja, który niegodziwym swoim uporem, takich nabawił ich kłopotów. Wszakże on to zakazał im dotykać się kozy, w celu zażartowania sobie z sędziego, który przecież okazał się sprytniejszym od nich. On więc będzie winien temu że wpadli w zastawione zręcznie sidła, w następstwie czego przyjdzie im co najmniej kilka dni posiedziéć w kozie. Lecz i Keraban w gruncie nie posiadał się ze złości, myśląc jak mało już mają czasu na ukończenie podróży, żeby mogli stanąć w Skutari przed oznaczonym terminem. Tak więc niczem nie uzasadniony i niedorzeczny jego upór, narazi Ahmeta na utratę tak wielkiego majątku! Co do Van Mittena ten nie wiedząc co począć, przestępował z nogi na nogę, nie śmiejąc spojrzéć na Brunona, z którego twarzy czytał wyraźnie: – A co? czyż nie ostrzegałem pana, że prędzej czy później nieszczęście jakieś spotka go w tej podróży. To też nie mógł się powstrzymać od uczynienia Kerabanowi tego aż nadto zasłużonego wyrzutu. – Na dobitkę trzeba jeszcze było wzbraniać nam pogłaskania tej niewinnej kozy! Po raz pierwszy w życiu, Keraban nie wiedział co odpowiedziéć. Krzyki: do aresztu! do aresztu! nie ustawały; ma się rozumieć podniecał je Skarpant, krzycząc najgłośniej ze wszystkich. – Tak, do więzienia złoczyńców! powtarzał mściwy Yanar, gotów w razie potrzeby dopomódz władzy do ich zaaresztowania. Do więzienia wszystkich trzech! powtarzał. – Wszystkich trzech!… chyba że jeden z nich przyzna się do winy, rzekła pani Sarabula, nie chcąc aby za winowajcę karano dwóch niewinnych. – Słusznie! rzekł sędzia. No! który z was chciał wedrzéć się do pokoju tej pani? Oskarżeni namyślali się trochę; nareszcie Keraban zażądał aby mógł porozumieć się z towarzyszami, na co sędzia zezwolił. Poczem wziąwszy na bok Ahmeta i Van Mittena, rzekł tonem nie dopuszczającym odmowy: – Moi przyjaciele, nie ma innej rady; jeden z nas przyjąć musi na siebie tę niemądrą awanturę, bynajmniej nie groźną! Jakby przeczuciem zdjęty, Van Mitten nadstawił uszu. – Otóż wybór osoby nie może być wątpliwym. Obecność Ahmeta niezbędna jest w Skutari dla zawarcia ślubu… – O! tak stryju, zawołał Ahmet. – Ja muszę być na tym ślubie, jako jego opiekun. – Hę!… rzekł Van Mitten. – Tak więc, przyjacielu Van Mitten, nie ma rady!… musisz się poświęcić! – Co!… ja!… mam… – Tak, musisz sam się oskarżyć!… Cóż ryzykujesz?… kilka dni aresztu?… Dzieciństwo!… potrafimy cię uwolnić!!… – Ależ… odpowiedział, uważając że nadto samowolnie zarządzono jego osobą. – Jest to koniecznem, kochany panie Van Mitten, rzekł Ahmet… Błagam pana w imię Amazyi. Czyż chciałbyś zgubić całą jej przyszłość, z powodu nie przybycia na czas do Skutari… – Ah! panie Van Mitten!… zawołała przybliżając się Amazya – Jakto… więc chcielibyście… mówił Van Mitten. – Hum! pomyślał sobie Brunon, rozumiejący dobrze o co chodzi, pewny jestem że zniewolą mego pana do popełnienia nowej niedorzeczności. – Panie Van Mitten!… błagał Ahmet. – Bądź wspaniałomyślnym, przyjacielu; ściskając go tak silnie za rękę, że o mało nie pogruchotał mu w niej kości. A tu krzyki: do więzienia ich! do więzienia coraz natarczywiej się odzywały. Nieszczęśliwy Holender, nie wiedział co myśléć i co mówić, i już to potakująco, już przecząco kiwał głową. W chwili gdy służba karawanseraju, na skinienie sędziego posunęła się aby aresztować przestępców, Van Mitten zawołał bardzo niepewnym głosem. – Wstrzymajcie się!… zdaje mi się… że może to ja… – Masz tobie!… przewidziałem to, mruknął Brunon. – Nie udało mi się! powiedział sobie Skarpant, nie posiadając się ze złości. – Więc to pan?… zapytał sędzia Holendra. – Ja!… a tak… tak, ja! – Dobry panie Van Mitten, szepnęła mu do ucha Amazya. – Oh! tak… bardzo dobry i szlachetny! dodała Nedia. Cóż robiła przez ten czas pani Sarabula? Oto przypatrywała się z zajęciem temu co to niby poważył się chciéć wejść do jej pokoju. – A więc to pan jesteś tym zuchwalcem?… zapytał Yanar. – A no… tak… ja! odrzekł Van Mitten. – Nie wyglądasz przecież na złodzieja! rzekł sędzia. – Ja miałbym być złodziejem!… ja!… przemysłowiec… Holender!… zawołał, nie mogąc powstrzymać okrzyku oburzenia. – A więc?… spytał Yanar. – Więc… pan ten chciał okraść mnie! rzekła pani Sarabula. – Okraść Kurdystankę! krzyknął Yanar chwytając za rękojeść yatagana, wszystka krew pana nie zmyje tak strasznej zbrodni! krzyczał Yanar. – Bracie!… bracie!… wołała Kurdystanka. – Jeźli odmówisz pan wynagrodzenia wyrządzonej krzywdy… – Cóż to znowu? rzekł Ahmet. – Zaślubisz pan moją siostrę, albo!… – Przez Mahometa! rzekł do siebie Keraban, sprawa się wikła. – Ja miałbym zaślubić!… ja ją zaślubić!… ja!… powtarzał biedny Van Mitten, wznosząc ręce ku niebu. – Odmawiasz pan?… wrzasnął piorunującym głosem Yanar. – Czy odmawiam?… odrzekł przerażony Van Mitten, ależ ja mam już… Nie mógł dokończyć, Keraban uchwycił go za rękę, mówiąc: – Ani słowa o tem!… nie wahaj się… przystań na wszystko… nie ma innej rady. – Ja miałbym przystać!… mając już żonę… miałbym popełnić wielożeństwo!… – Cóż wielkiego! w Turcyi przecie wielożeństwo jest dozwolone… Więc przystań na to! – Ależ… – Żeń się, żeń Van Mittenie; tym sposobem już ani na godzinę nie pójdziesz do kozy. Odbędziemy razem dalszą podróż, a raz przybywszy do Skutari, rozstaniesz się swobodnie z nową panią Van Mitten. – Daruj, przyjacielu Kerabanie, ale domagasz się niepodobieństwa. – Jeźli odmówisz, wszystko stracone! W tejże chwili Yanar zawołał, chwytając prawą ręką Holendra: – Musisz się ożenić! – A! skoro jestem zmuszony!… odrzekł Van Mitten, tak drżący że zaledwie mógł utrzymać się na nogach. – Jakto, panie mój, pozwolisz zniewolić się do tego? rzekł przysuwając się Brunon. – I cóż nam robić! odrzekł tak słabym głosem, że zaledwie można było dosłyszéć. – Dalej! trzymaj się pan prosto! krzyknął Yanar, uderzając w bok przyszłego szwagra. Van Mitten wyprostował się pod tym naciskiem, ale głowa jego chwiała się w tę i ową stronę, jakby na w pół odłączona od karku. – Kurdystanka!… szeptał. Ja! obywatel roterdamski… mam żenić się z Kurdystanką!… Ja Holender! – Ależ, uspokój się, przyjacielu… wszak to małżeństwo dla śmiechu tylko… szeptał mu do ucha Keraban. – Nie trzeba nigdy żartować z rzeczy poważnych! odrzekł Van Mitten, tonem tak pociesznie kosmicznym, że towarzysze jego zaledwie zdołali się powstrzymać aby nie parsknąć śmiechem. Nedia wskazała swej pani rozpromienioną twarz pani Sarabuli. – Biedny! biedny pan Van Mitten! rzekła Amazya. – Wolałbym stokroć przetrwać ośm miesięcy wiezienia, niż ośm dni podobnego małżeństwa! rzekł Brunon kiwając głową. Wtem Yanar odwrócił się do zgromadzonych, wołając głośno: – Jutro w Trebizondzie, obchodzić będziemy świetnie i wystawnie, uroczyste zaręczyny pana Van Mittena i siostry mojej, szlachetnej pani Sarabuli. Usłyszawszy, że nie ślub, ale zaręczyny zapowiedział, Keraban, Ahmet, szczególniej Van Mitten mówili sobie, że przygoda ta będzie mniej ważną niż się obawiali. Ale musimy powiedziéć, że według zwyczaju panującego w Kurdystanie, właśnie zaręczyny stanowią nierozerwalność małżeństwa. Obrządek ten u nich możnaby porównać do ślubów cywilnych istniejących w niektórych krajach, a następnie do małżeństwa religijnego zawieranego u chrześcian w kościołach. W Kurdystanie po zaręczynach uroczystych, przyszły mąż uważa się za swą wybraną. Yanar wytłomaczył to dokładnie Van Mittenowi. – Eh! mniejsza o to, szepnął Keraban przyjacielowi; czy cię nazwą narzeczonym czy mężem, nie będziesz na prawdę ani jednym ani drugim. Jak tylko otworzono drzwi karawanseraju, Skarpant wybiegł mówiąc sobie: – Podstęp się nie udał… pozostaje przemoc! I znikł nie zwróciwszy na siebie niczyjej uwagi. – Biedny! biedny! pan Van Mitten, powtarzał Ahmet patrząc na jego znękaną minę. – Eh! to tylko śmiechu warte! mówił Keraban. Co mi to za zaręczyny! Za dziesięć dni i śladu po nich nie zostanie. Nie ma na co zważać!… W kilka minut później nikogo już nie było na dziedzińcu karawanseraju w Risar; goście porozchodzili się na noc do swoich pokoi. Van Mitten zostawał pod strażą strasznego swego szwagra; nareszcie milczenie zaległo widownię tej tragicznej komedyi, która najniespodziewaniej spadła na kark biednego Holendra. Kategoria:Keraban Uparty